


unforgivable

by Omeganixtra



Series: Destiny Fictober 2019 [28]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Getting revenge, alternate ending to forsaken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omeganixtra/pseuds/Omeganixtra
Summary: "See? Alive and well. Now, what might you offer in return?""How 'bout a bullet in between your eyes, fucker?"
Relationships: Cayde-6/Female Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Destiny Fictober 2019 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510997
Kudos: 34





	unforgivable

**Author's Note:**

> day 28: "Enough! I heard enough."
> 
> companion piece to prompt 19

The Shore is unforgiving to her newcomers and Cayde feels it to his core.

He feels it as he watches Meera’s Titan ruthlessly cut through a swarm of Scorn in a blaze of Arc. He feels it as his Golden Gun blooms in his barrel and sears a perfectly circular hole through the chest cavity of one Scorned Baron after the other.

He feels it as he storms the war-torn Watchtower with both Petra and Zalli at his side, one wanting revenge for his Fireteam and one wanting answers for her Queen.

All that Cayde wants is to hold her again in his arms, feel her heart beat beneath his hand, drag his fingers through her hair and press his metal lips to her flesh again and again and again and _again_.

He keeps seeing it play out in his head. He keeps seeing her smile at him, commend his decisions—she never doubts him.

“Our allegiance is to you, Cayde, not the Vanguard as a whole. If you asked us for anything, we would do it in a heartbeat,” she says and takes his head in her hands, pressing her lips to the tip of his horn. “_Always_.”

“Meera…”

“No matter what happens,” Meera murmurs and her nails scratch gently at his headcasing. “We’ll be alright.”

“I know,” Cayde sighs and leans into her touch. “I know we will, Mee.”

She smiles. “Good, I’m happy to hear that. Now, it’s time for you to wake up.”

“Wake—what?”

Her smile turns somber and tendrils of dark fill their private little bubble of heaven. He scrambles for a better grip on her when she slips between his fingers. “Cayde, it’s time to _wake up_.”

And Cayde does.

He wakes up to a hazy room, filled with water, a mauled… _something_ resting on a podium and that fucking prick of an Awoken Prince heaving for breath in the middle of it.

Cayde clenches the handle of Ace and stalks forward, not stopping until he is directly in front of Uldren.

"I want him back."

"You'll have to be a bit more... specific," Uldren smirks, the fucking asshole SMIRKS up at him, and raises his brow.

"The Ghost. My Guardian's Ghost," Cayde spits out and levels his Ace at Uldren. "Start talkin', peacock."

The prick smiles, again with the fucking smile, but he nods and pulls out a small, pulsing core from behind his tattered, bloodstained cloak.

It's her Ghost. Cayde knows it.

"Come, little machine," Uldren purrs and strokes his fingers across the smoothed metal gently, as if it is a small, newly hatched bird. "You are needed."

The crumbled scrap shudders in Uldren's hand before it rises into the air and a large blue eye blinks up at the Awoken Prince. Silently he gestures to Cayde, and damn it if it ain't hard to just run across the room, snatch up the little guy and hurry back home to Earth and the City and Meera.

"W-what is..." the Ghost almost physically wilts when it sees Uldren with his fingers firmly around it. "Uldren."

"See? Alive and well," Uldren grins as the Ghost’s core shuts down once more in his curled hand. "Now, what might you offer in return?"

"How 'bout a bullet in between your eyes, fucker?"

Now he has the fucking audacity to bargain for the Ghost and Cayde feels something BURN inside of him.

"No need to get violent," Uldren drawls and his fingers curl around the fragile machine in his palm. “You Guardians, always to hast—"

“Enough! I heard enough,” Zalli snarls and advances himself, his fists raised and crackling with Arc energy. “You will return that Ghost, even if it’s the last fucking thing that you do!”

“Somehow, I have no faith in my sister’s Wrath coming to my aid in this endeavor,” Uldren coughs and glances at Petra. “A shame, really. She told me that you showed _such promise_.”

“That was not Mara, Uldren,” Petra shakes her head at her Prince and kneels down in front of him. “I am sad that everything turned out this way, but I will not intervene with what the Guardians want from you. What you did was unacceptable.”

“_Unforgivable_,” Cayde snarls as he reaches out.

Uldren is either too slow, or just doesn’t care anymore, because Cayde has Meera’s Ghost out of his hands in seconds before the barrel of Ace is pressed to his forehead. No one moves in the room, both Zalli and Petra awaiting Cayde’s judgement. He stands still, utterly _still_, for several seconds as Uldren’s breathing picks up, as his eyes are skewered shut and he awaits the bullet.

Cayde opts to sheath his gun instead and slam a clenched hand straight to his face instead.

With a scream Uldren scoots back along the floor and only stops when his shoulders hit the slowly-dissolving body of the monstrosity that they have dispatched earlier. His nose leaks blood like a waterfall and an indent from Cayde’s hand is clear for all to see, but Uldren’s eyes are the worst of it.

He looks… strangely euphoric over still being alive.

“What the Hell is that?!”

Cayde doesn’t give Zalli a single glance, only focusing on Uldren. “She wouldn’t want me to kill you. I’m sure that these two can find a solution to that problem.”

And then he turns.

He turns and he walks away and he doesn’t stop when the sound of a gunshot goes off and when the air is filled to the brim with Arc energy strong enough to make his wiring almost curl up in flames, as Uldren’s strangled screams echoes throughout the ethereal walls around him.

She is waiting—Meera is waiting for him.

He had best return.


End file.
